Hydraulic fluid is often used to actuate components in machines, engines, or systems. Within an internal combustion engine, hydraulic fluid can actuate camshaft phasers or variable valve train components.
Hydraulic fluid typically consists of liquid and air. Excessive aeration or air content within the hydraulic fluid can be detrimental to the functionality of the component or system on which it acts. De-aeration devices are designed to remove or lessen air content from the fluid in order to improve its functioning characteristics. Fluid de-aeration devices for multiple applications are well known. One example of a de-aeration device includes a rotary chamber for a fuel supply system, see GB Patent No. 763,004. De-aeration devices for lubrication systems are also well known, see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0007736. Existing types of de-aeration devices can use a single chamber or multiple chambers to circulate fluid to expel air from the fluid.
Known types of fluid de-aeration devices are not effective at removing or lessening the air content of a fluid at all flow rates for a given application. Additionally, known types of de-aeration devices are sensitive to de-aeration chamber forms that can be influenced by environmental packaging constraints.